Piper's Guilty Concience
by CheckYesJuliet08
Summary: the war is finally over but Piper feels guilty over the death of master cyclonis how can aerrow make her feel better..


Piper's Guilty Conscience

We did it. We finally won the fight for the atmos. The battle was extreme. Here's how it went; Aerrow vs. The Dark Ace, Finn vs. like 50 talons, Junko against Snipe and Ravess, Stork helping out Finn and Me vs. Cyclonis. My battle was hectic every move i made Cyclonis was ready for. Until one fatal blow after another i won. I killed her. It was over just like that. Aerrow defeated The Dark Ace and Junko, Finn and Stork took down Snipe, Ravess and the talons.

After the battle, i felt as guilty as Cyclonis should. I've done what i have dreaded and fought against my entire life. Murder, I never wanted to kill her i wanted her to be locked away in a secure cell. Far away from human contact, until she passed away of her own accord not one i had force upon her.

i had a shower to see if i could at least wash some of the guilt away but that only made things worse. So here i am hiding away from the guys and the rest of the party on top of the condor. I watch as the cool night breeze whisks up strands of my midnight blue hair and makes it dance. I wish i could feel as free as the breeze. No guilt, no nothing. I begin to recount in my mind how i killed her and though I'm lost in my thoughts i still notice my vision blear and i can feel the soft trickle of tears coming down my face. Why am i crying over her for? She wrecked my life... but did she?

I mean without her Aerrow and i would not have become the storm hawks without her I'd still have my abusive, alcoholic parents. In a way she made it better but she could have left it there. There was no need for her to want the atmos. This could have all been resolved if she wasn't so selfish. She was a greedy person. Why am i thinking this about my enemy? Forget about her piper just leave it behind you and move on...

I hear footsteps on the roof behind me. Oh please god don't let it be Finn or Junko or Stork. Please i beg you... i turn to see who it was and to my pleasure i find myself face to face with my hot, red-haired sky knight. Aerrow, A sigh of relief breaks out before i can stop it i turn away in embarrassment as a blush stains my cheeks. He smiles his infectious breath taking smile and i can see in his emerald green eyes that he is pleased to see me as much as i am pleased to see him. I couldn't help but smile back. He sits beside me and wraps an arm around my waist and pulls me closer to him. "What are you doing out here all alone piper?" i take a deep breath "just, you know thinking" he raises an eyebrow "about what?" i turn away from him "about the battle Aerrow i regret it but why do i?" he looked worried as he stared into my tangerine eyes. He sighed and pulled me even closer to him. Now we are so close that his face is mere millimetres from mine. I blush. "Piper, don't regret a thing that you have done. I know you never meant to kill her but these things happen. She would've killed you if you didn't get her first. Your not the only one who has to live with their actions. I killed the dark ace i feel guilty only because revenge isn't as fun or exciting as i thought it would be. But when you think about he died knowing he wouldn't have to live much longer with the regret and guilt over my parent's death anymore. And Cyclonis won't have to stress about you being better than her with using crystals and stuff." With that he stood up and said "c'mon piper your missing one hell of a party" he held out his hand to help me up i took it.

We walked through the doors onto the bridge but to my surprise we didn't stop there he was leading me by the hand down through to his room. When we entered i took a deep breath his room would now have to be my favourite place on the ship. It smelt like him i know that sounds creepy but when you love someone as much as i love Aerrow you too will understand the power that they have over you. He let go of my hand and sat on his bed he patted the spot next to him. I joined him. He wrapped his arm once again around my waist. I smiled. This is where I've always wanted to be.

_...Hmm, i wonder if he likes me back should i wait for him to make the first move or should i just go for it..._

But my thoughts were interrupted as he leant in a pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and returned the kiss with as much passion as he was. We continued like that for another half an hour. Until, we were interrupted by a certain blonde. Finn always knows when not to turn up. I thought to myself as Aerrow and i blushed. The look on Finn's face said that our private make-out session would no longer be private.

I groaned as i stood up to chase after Finn. But Aerrow just pulled me back down and we continued where we left off.

A/N: ok well that sucked. It was my first one so please R'n'R.


End file.
